


One Big Cliche

by artificial_lex



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, They're both attractive and I wanted to see if it would work..., it didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_lex/pseuds/artificial_lex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'As she stood at the end of the path, April had time to think about her life so far. Or, more importantly, the person who her life seemed to revolve around now. She thought about the events leading up to this moment in her life: the dates, the laughter, the fights, everything.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello, AQ were doing a fic challenge with no dialogue and this is my entry!! Someone requested Violet and April so I thought I would give it a go, they’re not a bad pairing honestly. Thank you to my lifesaver and best friend, Ruby (lxxst), for being the best beta to exist and somehow making my writing readable!!

As she stood at the end of the path, April had time to think about her life so far. Or, more importantly, the person who her life seemed to revolve around now. She thought about the events leading up to this moment in her life: the dates, the laughter, the fights, everything.

She thought about how they met in the middle of a blizzard. How the girl walked into the cafe, soaking wet and cold, hoping for a bit of shelter. She looked like something from a movie, her oversized coat swamping her tiny body, the occasional strand of soggy black hair poking out of the comically large hood, her face covered with rain and ruined makeup. April remembers her looking beautiful anyway, her eyelashes dotted with little snowflakes and her cheeks rosy from the cold. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her in her arms and keep her warm. Instead, she settled for buying her a coffee, wanting to get to know the girl better.

They had exchanged numbers, intending to stay in touch, and the rest was history. April took that as a sign to keep talking to the girl, to find out more about her, and to possibly ask her on a date. Her thoughts, once a busy mess of dress designs and artwork, were now a constant stream of warm eyes, soft laughter, and milky skin.

She asked the girl on a date, offering to take her to an art gallery, one of her favourite places. Before then, April had never seen herself as clichéd, always believing herself to be more outside-the-box and different. But, when she saw the awe on Violet’s face as she looked at the paintings, she realised that she had a new favourite piece of art. She was more beautiful than anything in that gallery.

The first time they kissed, it wasn’t a dramatic make-out session in the rain, or an average movie-screen cliché, but to them, it was perfect. They were sitting on the sofa in April’s living room, the TV long forgotten in the background as they talked about their hopes for the future when April’s hand tentatively reaching up to cup Violet’s face, slowly leaning closer to each other. There were no fireworks or sparks and no electrifying moment of clarity; it was simply them. It was a feeling of comfort and safety, like this was where they needed to be.

Soon after, they started dating, their lives becoming intertwined and the two becoming inseparable. They spent almost every minute with each other, always learning something new to love about each other. It was Violet who asked April to be her girlfriend, taking her out to the park with a picnic basket full of homemade food and a letter filled with everything she wished she could say out loud. April said yes with a kiss under the water fountain, both becoming drenched by the water, neither of them caring. All that mattered was each other, and that was enough.

Their first Christmas came around, and they decided it was time to meet each others’ parents. They spent Christmas Eve at Violet’s family’s home, everyone falling head over heels for April, happily welcoming her into the family. Everyone treated her like one of them - she fit right in. After dinner, Violet was cleaning up the kitchen with her siblings, as a thank you to her mother for cooking, which meant that April had time to bond with her parents. They sat around the fire and talked, and April had never had a home away from home before, but this was it.

They spent Christmas Day with April’s family, a smaller household with less people but no less love. It seemed like Violet spoke to April’s parents more than she did, but it didn’t bother her at all. As she looked at her girlfriend, who was sitting between her parents engaged in a story about her past, April felt warm and happy. This was her family, all of it.

And then, there was their first big fight. Looking back at it now, it seemed trivial and meaningless, but at the time it seemed like the end of the world. It was something about Violet always coming home late, putting her work above April, which was never true. They ended it with apologies in the form of kisses, cuddled up on the sofa, promising never to fight again.

They had pushed through it, and soon, they moved in together. Violet brought everything to April’s (that she hadn’t already left there), selling her apartment and using the money to pay half the rent. They redecorated, Violet’s inner designer coming out, helping to maximise the space and keep everything minimalist and tidy. It was a mixture of both of their styles, it was home.

Unsurprisingly, it was Violet who also chose to propose. She almost dragged April out of the apartment early in the morning, insisting that they needed to go for a jog. It wasn’t the first time she had done this, so it didn’t seem out of the ordinary. April simply got changed and joined her girlfriend for a run in the park. When they returned, it was as if their whole apartment had been redecorated. The walls were covered with photos of them, from the very first day they met to the photos they had taken the day before. As April walked further into the apartment, she started to realise what was happening. She turned around to see Violet on both knees, a personal joke, holding up a box with a ring inside. She nodded as she laughed and cried, elated that they were now engaged.

And now, she was here, watching as Violet walked towards her in a beautiful blue gown, her hair artistically styled in a bun, with a bouquet matching the red of her lipstick. As she watched her, she felt warm, feelings of love and pride bloomed in her chest. She watched how Violet’s face lit up with joy as their eyes met, her smile growing as she walked down the aisle to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
